


to do: explosion joke, kiss, crisis

by fab_ia



Category: Time Bombs (Podcast)
Genre: FIRST FIC BABEY, M/M, New Years kiss, danger humour, just two guys being dudes (gay), not ever just for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_ia/pseuds/fab_ia
Summary: Teller’s grin is what some would probably call manic, but he laughs again, cheeks flushed either from the cold or embarrassment. “That’s how you welcome someone to bomb squad, kid."





	to do: explosion joke, kiss, crisis

Midnight, January 1st, and Mark is being kissed like he hasn’t been kissed in years. Teller’s hands are still bandaged, just about, but they’re resting on his shoulders anyway, holding him close before he staggers backwards, letting out a laugh. 

“ _ Wow _ . Happy new year to  _ me _ !”

Mark blinks. “What the hell was that?”

Teller’s grin is what some would probably call manic, but he laughs again, cheeks flushed either from the cold or embarrassment. “That’s how you welcome someone to bomb squad, kid. You’re officially one of us! How does that feel?”

“It feels… good,” Mark says, because he  _ hates  _ lying and Teller looks like he’ll just laugh if he says anything else. “Really good, actually. I’m… yeah, I’m glad you still want me on the team after the, uh, the coffee incident.”

Teller shrugs. “What’s done is done, I guess. Just cross your fingers and hope you don’t lose any by next New Years.”

Mark almost has to stifle a laugh at that, because of  _ course  _ Teller would tell a shitty explosion joke, why wouldn’t he? It’s not like they just shared the best kiss of Mark’s life or anything, no, never. Teller just… got excited. Probably. 

Fuck, Mark’s gotta check. 

“Teller,” he says, before realising it was probably pointless, because they’re still staring at each other, barely a foot apart. Teller cocks his head to one side, clearly trying not to smile. 

“Yes?”

Mark kisses him. 

It’s not as well thought out as Teller kissing him was- because Mark is, for some reason, scared- but it’s still not  _ bad _ , and Teller relaxes into it quickly, grinning against Mark’s lips. After a few moments, Mark rests one hand on Teller’s cheek and finds it warm under his palm.

“Oh,” Mark says when they part, only a little better at concealing his breathlessness. “That, um. Okay.”

“Welcoming someone to bomb squad shouldn’t come from the person being welcomed,” Teller says a little weakly, cheeks flushed. “Was that a welcome? Or is this a thing we do now?”

Mark hesitates. “I, uh. You choose, boss.”

“No, no, don’t make  _ me  _ make a decision! That’s cheating!”

Mark smiles. “You do it every single day.”

Teller flips him off, unmoving for another few moments before he leans up and kisses him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm being peer pressured into publishing this it;s 3000 cliches and just Gay Shit


End file.
